disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Go the Distance
"Go the Distance" is the key song from Disney's 1997 animated feature film, Hercules. It was written by composer Alan Menken and lyricist David Zippel, and originally recorded by American actor Roger Bart in his film role as the singing voice of Hercules. American singer-songwriter Michael Bolton recorded a pop version of the song for the film's end credits. In the Spanish version, the song is performed by Hercules voicer Ricky Martin, in both the movie and the credits; this version is included on Martin's album Vuelve. Both the song and its reprise featured in a stage production of Hercules, performed upon the Disney Wonder during 2007-2008. In the film, the song is sung by a 15-year-old Hercules. He realizes that he has god-like strength, as it is very hard to be with his peers and the townspeople. The song is Hercules' prayer to the gods, asking them to help him find where he is supposed to be. His prayers are soon answered as he learns that he is the long-lost son of Zeus, king of the gods. He is also told that he must become a hero if he wants to rejoin his father on Mount Olympus. The song is then reprised to where Hercules leaves his foster parents to go on a quest to become a hero and it shows that he is willing to "go the distance" to prove himself. Lyrics Lyrics= I have often dreamed Of a far off place Where a great, warm welcome will be waiting for me And the crowds will cheer When they see my face And a voice keeps saying This is where I'm meant to be I will find my way I can go the distance I'll be there some day If I can be strong I know every mile will be worth my while I would go most anywhere to feel like I belong I am on my way I can go the distance I don't care how far Somehow I'll be strong I know every mile Will be worth my while I would go most anywhere to find where I belong |-|Michael Bolton's Verison= I have often dreamed of a far off place Where a hero's welcome, would be waiting for me Where the crowds will cheer, when they see my face And a voice keeps saying, this is where I'm meant to be I'll be there someday, I can go the distance I will find my way, if I can be strong I know every mile, will be worth my while When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong Down an unknown road to embrace my fate Though that road may wander, it will lead me to you And a thousand years, would be worth the wait It might take a lifetime, but somehow I'll see it through And I won't look back, I can go the distance And I'll stay on track, no, I won't accept defeat It's an uphill slope, but I won't lose hope Till I go the distance, and my journey is complete But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part For a hero's strength is measured by his heart Like a shooting star, I will go the distance I will search the world, I will face its harms I don't care how far, I can go the distance Till I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms I will search the world, I will face its harms Till I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms Awards and chart placings The song was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Original Song and the Golden Globe Award for Best Original Song. Both awards, however, went to "My Heart Will Go On", a song from Titanic, a film directed by James Cameron. "Go the Distance" peaked at #24 on the Billboard Hot 100 chart and went to #1 on the Hot Adult Contemporary Tracks chart, Bolton's ninth song to top this chart. Music video The music video for Bolton's version was directed by Dani Jacobs. It was filmed in New York, and features Bolton performing the song, intercut with scenes from Hercules. Shooting Star Go the Distance was one of two songs written for the film, the second being Shooting Star, performed by Boyzone, which failed to make the final cut. However, Shooting Star is included on the Hercules soundtrack CD. The score for the original version of the song can be found in the Alan Menken Songbook. Ricky Martin version Ricky Martin recorded a Spanish-language version of "Go the Distance" from Hercules soundtrack, called "No Importa la Distancia" (English: "No Matter the Distance"). It was released as a single on September 15, 1997. Later, it was included on Martin's 1998 album Vuelve. A music video was also released. The song reached number ten on the Latin Pop Songs in the United States. Formats and track listings European CD maxi-single #"No Importa la Distancia" performed by Ricky Martin – 4:51 #"Já Não Há Distancia" performed by Ricky Martin – 4:45 #"Go the Distance" (Cast Version) performed by Roger Bart – 3:13 Charts Other notable covers *The most notable cover was Ricky Martin's "No Importa La Distancia" in the Spanish version of the film. *K-Ci & JoJo performs the song on DisneyMania 4. *Lucas Grabeel performs the song on DisneyMania 5. *Tim Driesen performed the song in a stage production of Jack and the Beanstalk. *Tarkan in the Turkish language version of the film. *Dionysis Schinas in the Greek language version of the film. *Alex Baroni in the Italian language version of the film. *Michael Bolton performed the pop-release of the song and features on the movie's soundtrack as well as over the title credits. *Fumiya Fujii performed this theme song in the Japanese Language version of the film. Single released on 18 July 1997. *Mannheim Steamroller covered the song on their 1999 album, Mannheim Steamroller Meets the Mouse. *Norm Lewis, Broadway actor and singer, covered the song on his 2008 debut solo album This Is the Life. *Jed Madela performed the song in the "Christmas With The Voice" concert during December 2, 2007. *The Maccabeats, the all-male a cappella group of Yeshiva University recorded an a cappella version of the song on their 2010 album, Voices From The Heights. *Vocal Spectrum covered this song on their 2008 recording titled Vocal Spectrum II. * Darren Criss *On 2012 album Disney – Koe no Oujisama, which features various seiyus covering Disney songs, this song was covered by Tomokazu Seki *David Bustamante in the concert/CD "Operación Triunfo canta a Disney" ("Operación Triunfo sings to Disney") Disney Parks The song appears instrumentally in Wishes: A Magical Gathering of Disney Dreams and was to appear in World of Color as part of a Hercules segment alongside a newly recorded version of A Whole New World before both tracks were replaced with the film versions of A Whole New World and Friend Like Me for a greater Aladdin sequence. Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Hercules songs Category:Academy Award nominated songs Category:Closing songs Category:Golden Globe Award nominated songs Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos